Gohan en ALO
by Elchico 64
Summary: Despues de 3 años, Gohan tiene 15 años, regreso Evil Goku despues de la ultima batalla. PD: AUN NO TERMINE LA 1 TEMPORADA, PERO ME DIO GANAS DE HACER LA 2
1. Cap 1: La llegada de Gohan

**_Cap 1: El regreso de Evil Goku_**

Despues de la feroz batalla de Gohan y Evil. Evil fue derrotado por el super kamehameha de Gohan, llevandolo a una dimension desintegrandolo, eso penso Gohan.

Despues de 3 años de pura paz, Gohan entrena a su hijo, Goten (raza de los saiyajines alternativos y ya teniendo 9 años) , Gohan lleva el mismo atuendo que le dio Piccoro, y Goten el mismo gi naranja y azul, al parecer nada cambio entre ellos. Sin embargo, Sakura cuida de Gohan y Goten, ellos dos acordaron salir despues del entrenamiento e ir a comer.

-Goten, creo que es todo por hoy vayamos a almorzar - dijo el saiyajin sonriente como siempre

-Esta bien papa - respondio Goten exshausto

Al llegar a la casa, Sakura los estaba esperando afuera. Cuando llegan, los tres ven un portal abriendose.

-Me extrañaste, Gohan - dijo Evil sin ningun cambio

-N-no puede ser... - dijo sin moverse el saiyajin - pero estoy seguro que te derrote

-No, por suerte pude sobrevivir y absorver un poco de tu kamehameha y me quede atrapado, pero estuve entrenando para volverme mas fuerte

Al terminar de hablar, abrio un portal dandole un fuerte golpe a Gohan raptando al mismo tiempo a Sakura. En ese momento Gohan, pudo dar un gran salto cruzando el portal desmayandose y al terminar de cruzarlo estaba cayendo desde un edificio. Cuando desperto, se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama de un hospital, aparecio un hombre del gobierno.

-Te encuentras bien? - pregunto el agente

-Si, pero quien es usted? - pregunto el chico sin poder moverse

-Yo soy Kikuoka, un agente del gobierno, te vimos que caiste de un edificio de 100 metros de altitud. Pensabamos que estabas muerto, pero por suerte saliste vivo - respondio el agente como pudiste sobrevivir?

-No lose, no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido - en ese momento Gohan se acordo de algo - Un momento! donde esta Evil?

\- Lo conoces? - pregunto Kikuoka

-Si, acaso usted lo conoce? - pregunto confundido Gohan

-No, pero se que cometio unos asesinatos en un juego - respondio el agente

\- Un juego? - pregunto sin saber a que se referia

-Veras hay un juego llamado ALfheim, ALO, que se juega en linea con otras personas, es como la vida real, pero basado en fantasia

-Creo entenderlo - dijo Gohan - escuche tengo que entrar ahi, para poder encontralo y darle su merecido, porque sabiendo como es seguro va a destruir y matar gente inocente

-Esta bien, te daremos el NeuroLinker (creo que se llamaba asi) - acepto Kikuoka - ma ana te traere el NeuroLinker

\- porque ma ana? estoy en perfectas condiones... - dijo casi desmayandose el saiyajin

-No creo que este tu cuerpo estable, por esa razon tendras q esperar hata ma ana - dijo amablemente el agente

-Esta bien esperare y gracias por todo - agradecio Gohan mientras miraba hacia la ventana - WUUUUAAAUUUUUU!, esta ciudad es enorme

Al ser de tarde, el doctor de Gohan le inyecto una jeringa para sanar, lo cual lo dejo pensando a Gohan - como es posible que pudo atravesarme la jeringa en el brazo,  
se supone que se debia romper. Sera posible que Evil me hubiera convertido en un humano cualquiera?! debe ser la unica solucion logica? - penso Gohan mientras se recostaba

Al dia siguiente, volvio el agente del gobierno con un aparato que Gohan nunca en su vida vio.

-Perdon, se me olvido preguntar tu nombre ayer, me lo decis porfavor? - pregunto Kikuoka

-Gohan, mi nombre es Gohan - respondio con una cara de felicidad

-Muy bien, Gohan, este es el NeuroLinker, el artefacto que sirve para que te conectes a ALO - dijo el agente del gobierno - lo unico que tienes que decir es linkstart!  
y comenzaras a jugar

-Ok, pero no creo que lo encuentre en un dia - exclamo Gohan serio

-No es problema, te daremos todo tu tiempo - dijo amable Kikuoka

-Ok, te vere pronto. ¡LINKSTART! - dijo en voz alta Gohan entrando a un mundo que no se lo espera

Gohan se encontraba con su gi morado y azul en una parte de la ciudad con la boca abierta, dandose cuenta que su cuerpo era de goma.

\- Pero que? me siento como Luffy cuando me lo enfrente junto a Toriko - se sorprendio el saiyajin - me pregunto si puedo volar?, y al parecer tengo mi cuerpo de vuelta-  
Gohan empezo a levitarse un poco y volo muy rapido - muy bien, no debo perder el tiempo de encontrar a Evil - penso bajando de a poco y empezo a correr

Empezo a correr por todo el centro, y de pronto se choco con una persona, era una chica felina, tenia un arco, una cola y orejas.

-Ups, lo siento dejame ayudar a recojer estos frascos - dijo Gohan

-No hay problema, pero fijate por donde corres - dijo la felina

-Listo, tu nombre es...? - pregunto Gohan dandole la canasta llena de pociones

-Soy Sinon, y el tuyo? - pregunto la chica de la misma edad de Gohan

-Gohan - respondio el saiyajin, cuando de repente una amiga de Sinon la llama

-Sinon!, ven tenemos que ir a la casa - era una chica de pelo celeste

-Ya voy! - respondio Sinon - si quieres puedes venir con nosotros

-De acuerdo - contesto Gohan

Los tres llegaron a la casa, Sinon le pregunto a un chico de chaqueta negra y una espada en la espalda, lo cual Gohan se entero que tenia la espada que llevaba Trunks

-Gohan ellos son nuestro grupo de 7, Asuna, Leefa, Lisbeth, Klein, Silica y Kirito - dijo Sinon se alando a cada uno

-Nosotros vamos a ir a buscar la espada Excalibur, Sinon dijo que podrias ayudarnos - dijo Kirito

-Esta bien, pero despues tengo que pedirles un favor - exclamo Gohan

-De acuerdo - dijo el chico de la chaqueta negra

Estuvieron los 8 bajando escaleras por un camino corto que conocia Kirito. Gohan, no pudo de pensar que dos personas tuvieran una cola en un mundo de fantasia - Vaya al parecer nada es imposible en este mundo - penso sorprendido.

-Oye Kirito, que es la espada Excalibur, exactamente? - pregunto Gohan

-Es una espada que vi en el pasado, es una espada legendaria que puede cortar tanto como madera y acero - respondio Kirito

-Vaya, al parecer nada es imposible en este mundo - dijo Gohan

-Un momento, de donde conseguiste esa ropa? - exclamo Kirito sin entender la ropa que lleva Gohan - Nunca la habia visto

-Oh, entre asi mientras - respondio el chico de goma

-Que, no elegiste un avatar? eso es raro - dijo confundido Kirito

-Hmm, al parecer Evil tiene que ver con esto - penso serio Gohan

-Cuantos escalones faltan? - dijo Lisbeth cansada

-No se quejen, den gracias por el atajo - exclamo Kirito

-Tu fuiste el que hizo esto, verdad? - dijo Sinon

-Gracias por indicarlo - dijo Kirito agarrandole la cola a Sinon

-¡Oye, no vuelvas hacer eso o te lanzo una flecha por la nariz! - grito Sinon avergonzada

-No le temes a nada, eh? - dijo Klein

-Una carrera haber quien llega 1 ! - dijo Gohan estirando su brazo adelante para dejar atras a los demas

-Espera! - grito Leefa

-¡¿COMO HIZO ESO?! - dijo Kirito confundido

Cuando Gohan llego a la salida, vio a Evil, pero se dio cuenta que fue un espejismo - Me pregunto que estara haciendo - dijo Gohan viendo que los otros llegaron

\- Como hiciste eso? - pregunto Klein

-Tengo que decirlo? - pregunto el saiyajin

-Pues claro que si, eso es algo que no se ve todos los dias - dijo el pelirrojo

-Pues... puedo hacer mas que eso, pero yo lo llamo Gomu Gomu No - respondio Gohan

Leefa silvo para llamar, a un elefante medusa voladora.

-Tonkiiiiii! - grito Leefa para llamarlo

Al verlo, Gohan quedo muy sorprendido nunca vio algo parecido en su vida - Vamos suban, el es herbivoro - dijo Leefa sonriente. Todos subieron y Tonkii volo a una velocidad muy rapida, haciendo que todos se tiren hacia el suelo menos a Leefa y a Gohan. Cuando Tonkii se detuvo, vieron como algunos humanoides atacaban a la gente de Tonkii.

-Porque estan haciendo eso? y como?, el exito de domar a un tirano es del 0% - dijo Silica

-Tal vez, asi encontraron la Excalibur, el Tirano los guio hacia donde esta - dijo Kirito

-Yo voy a hacer algo, ustedes esperenme aqui - dijo Gohan preparandose para saltar - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, oigan, esto es por Luffy, Gomu Gomu Noooooo...! -  
mientras bajaba a toda velocidad, atrayendo la mirada a los que atacaba a los elefantes medusas, haciendo que su pu o creeciera - ELEPHANT GUUUUUUUUUUUUN! - hizo un impacto que mato a casi los tiranos, haciendo que los otros huyeran - descuiden todo esta bien elefantes medusas - dijo eso mientras le daba una paliza a los tiranos

-Listo, ya termine fue facil - exclamo Gohan dejando a todos boqui abiertos

-Go-go-go-Gohan, eso fue increible! - dijieron todos a la vez

-Jaja, no es nada ese es mi trabajo ayudar a las personas - dijo Gohan sonrojandose

 _ **Bueno, aca termina el episodio, no termine la 1 temporada, y me dio ganas de hacer la segunda. Pronto capitulo 2.**_

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Cap 2: Una mision de suma importancia

Cap 2: Una mision de suma importancia

\- Como es que hiciste eso?! - pregunto Kirito con tanta curiosidad

-Son solo unas de mis pocas habilidades - respondio Gohan

-Vaya, entonces tenemos mas probabilidades - dijo Kirito con entusiasmo

-Pero, nunca habia visto una como esa - exclamo Asuna

-Pero tambien salvo a los amigos de Tonkii - dijo Leafa - te lo agradesco

-No es nada, como dije es mi trabajo - respondio el saiyajin

De repente, una mujer gigante aparece atras de los jugadores - soy Urd, la reina del lago, vengo a pedirles ayuda - dijo la mujer gigante

-Que grande... - dijo Klein

-Yui, es una NPC? - le pregunto Kirito a una hada que estaba en su hombro

-Asi es, pap - dijo Yui - pero es diferente, no tiene las respuestas de un NPC normal

-Por favor, salven esta tierra de los gigantes de hielo - volvio a hablar Urd - antes, J tunheimr era como ALfheim, tenia las bendiciones del Arbol Mundial, Yggdrasil,  
nosotros, los gigantes de las colinas, y los animales, sirvientes, viviamos en paz. Ustedes formaron una conexion con nuestros sirvientes, bajo J tunheimr esta la tierra del hielo, Niflheim. Thrym, el rey de los gigantes de hielo, entro al reino y lanzo la espada dorada, Excalibur, en el centro del lago de Urd. Corto la raiz mas profunda del Arbol Mundial, J tunheimr perdio los beneficios de Yggdrasil - explico dandoles un video de lo sucedido - Los gigantes de hielo de Thrym atcaron J tunheimr, construyendo fortalezas y castillos, construyendo un castillo en el cielo, Thrymheim, en el enorme bloque de hielo que solia ser el lago Urd. Ahora intentan matar a nuestros sirvientes que viven aqui, si lo hacen nuestro poder se desvanecera, y podran elevar Thrymheim a la superficie de Alfheim, porque el rey Thrym desea cubrir Alfheim de nieve y subir a la cima del Arbol Mundial, quiere la manzana dorada que se dice que crece a ahi. Como no pudieron matar a todos nuestros sirvientes, les pide ayuda a ustedes, la hadas,  
les ofrece la espada Excalibur como recompensa, pero Thrym no piensa darle la espada a nadie. Cuando la espada desaparesca, la bendicion de Yggdrasil volvera a esta tierra y su castillo se derretira y caera.

\- Pero, puede ver una mision asi? - pregunto Liz

-Thrym piensa darles la espada falsa, Caliburn, que es identica a la Excalibur - respondio Urd, mientras les daba un medallon de brillo verde - cuando este medallon se vuelva oscuro, mostrara que todos mis sirvientes estan muertos y mi poder desaparecera. Hadas, infiltrense en el castillo y retiren la Excalibur, cuento con ustedes

-Espera - interrumpio Gohan antes de que se vaya Urd - alguien llamado Evil tiene que ver con esto?

-Si, me he enterado que estara ayudando a Thrym para darle mas poder - contesto la reina

-Gohan, acaso lo conoces? - pregunto Leafa

-Desgrasiadamente si - dijo Gohan con la mirada hacia abajo - demonios, cada vez va peor la situacion, eso significa que no lo podre derrotar como antes. Aun siendo super saiyajin 2 no sera facil - penso Gohan

Al ver que desaparecio Urd, Tonkii empezo llendo al templo rapido

-Escuchen, esto ahora es una mision importante, deberemos esforzarnos al maximo - dijo Kirito agregando su segunda espada

\- Entendido! :) - exclamaron todos

Cuando entraron a la camara del jefe habia dos montruos tipo Minotauro, uno estaba sentado con un aura verde y el otro estaba listo para atacar.

-Yo lo mantendre ocupado, ustedes vayan por el de atras - dijo Gohan

-Espera, crees hacerlo solo por unos minutos? - pregunto Kirito haciendo que Gohan asintiera con la cabeza

\- SECOND GEAR! (Para mi mejor es en japones, pero como ustedes quieran XD) - dijo Gohan ardiendo sacando humo, haciendo que todos le pongan atencion

-Gomu gomu no... - exclamo corriendo y estirando sus brazos - Jet Bazooka! - dandole un impulso hiso lo siguiento - Gomu gomu no Jet Gatling!

-Vamos, ataquemos al de atras - dijo Kirito reaccionando

-A ver muestra lo que tienes! - dijo Gohan en forma normal

Gohan ocupandose del Minotauro, los otros apenas pudieron con el de atras sacandole el 50% de su barra de HP y se dedicaron ayudar

-Pina, aliento de burbujas - dijo Silica para que aturda al monstruo

-Ataquemos, ahora! - grito Kirito

Todos atacaron con sus espadas con todas sus fuerzas, incluyendo a Gohan, por diferentes lados y Sinon disparo una flecha desde lejos. Al terminar el combo, Kirito uso la mano izquierda, cortandole la mitad de la cintura - demonios, no puedo mover! - exclamo Kirito

-Gomu gomun no... - dijo Gohan corriendo haciendo un brazo derecho mas grande - ELEPHANT GATLING! - grito con la voz de Luffy, dandole un gran golpe haciendo que Kirito al fin se pudiera mover

En ese momento, Kirito pudo usar su mejor combo, "Sucesion de habilidades", en ese momento todos atacaron de frente, pero al parecer le quedaba un poco de HP y no se podian mover

-Kame Hame... - dijo Gohan juntando sus manos, cargando una bola de luz - HAAAAAAAAAAA! - grito lanzando con todas sus fuerza, de repente el escucha una voz

-Gohan, no estas usando todo tu poder - era la voz de Goku que estaba atras de Gohan como un espejismo

Al ver que el kamehameha de Gohan golpeaba al monstruo, con la mirada de los demas enfocada en Gohan, pudo atravesar el cuerpo de minotauro llevandolo al de atras - AHORA,  
GOHAN! - grito la voz de goku

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - grito Gohan con todas sus fuerzas, matando al monstruo de atras, mientras se esparzian polvos de los monstruos, Gohan se cayo al suelo exsausto - al fin, se acabo, este cuarto _ - dijo Gohan, cuando Kirito lo ayudo a levantarse

-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo algo asi, pero gracias - agradecio Kirito amablemente

\- No vas a preguntarle como hace esas cosas que nunca vemos en la vida _ ? - pregunto Sinon curiosa

-La verdad no es gran cos... - dijo el saiyajin cuando de repente ve un cartel que dice "Bonus":  
"Sombrero de Paja" | "Habilidades de Toriko"

Cuando Gohan vio eso, empezo a pensar que Evil se estaba burlando de el o solo le queria decir que todos a lo que conoce estan muertos.

\- Estas bien? Acaso estas llorando? - dijo Leafa viendo a Gohan sacando lagrimas

-N-no estoy bien, como puedo acceder a esto? - dijo el chico sacando sus lagrimas

-Oh, solo tienes que hacer esto - dijo Leafa ayudandolo

-Gracias - agradecio el saiyajin haciendo lo que ella hacia

Gohan se puso el sombrero de paja de Luffy para tenerlo siempre - Como me queda? - pregunto Gohan sonriendo

-Increible - respondio Kirito

-De todas formas que fue eso? - pregunto Klein

\- Tengo que decirlo? - dijo el chico con 2 espadas - Es una habilidad externa, "sucesion de habilidades"

-Creo que no deberiamos perder tiempo - dijo Asuna

-Ok, pero esperen a que recuperen HP y MP - dijo Kirito

Cuando fueron a la 3 camara habia un monstruo con 8 patas a las cuales le quitaron 7, Silica le corto la ultima lo cual le dejo el ultimo ataque a Kirito y Gohan, al derrotarlo Gohan ve una sombra tras de el.

-Espero, que sepas con quien te metes - dijo Evil golpeando a Gohan en la panza sin que nadie se diera cuanta, hasta que Sinon le disparo una flecha

\- Gohan!, estas bien? - dijo Sinon preocupada

-Vaya, se a hecho mas fuerte, creo que nunca lo derrotare si sigo asi - respondio casi sin poder moverse

\- Acaso ese era...? - dijo la felina ayudandolo a levantarse

-Si, pero no te preocupes, el solo me quiere matar a mi - dijo el saiyajin

\- Quien era ese? - pregunto Liz

-No importa tenemos que ir al cuarto del jefe - exclamo Gohan sintiendose mejor

Cuando estaban corriendo a la recamara habia una jaula, estaba una mujer - por favor saquenme de aqui, por favor -

-Debe ser una trampa _ - suponio Gohan

-Debe serlo - dijo Kirito deteniendo a Klein

-Lo es - dijo Asuna

-Al parecer lo es..., talvez - exclamo Klein

-Es una trampa - dijieron Silica, Leafa, Liz y Sinon

\- Que opinas Yui? - le pregunto Kirito

-Es una NPC con el mismo lenguaje que Urd, pero tiene una barra de HP - respondio el hada

-Aunque sea o no una trampa, no podemos perder el tiempo - le dijo Kirito a Klein

-Tal vez sea una trampa, lo entiendo, pero..., Igual lo tengo que hacer, es el codigo de un guerrero! - exclamo Klein

-Gracias, espadachin - dijo la mujer

\- Te puedes levantar? - dijo Klein con una cara...

-Tienes que llevarme a la recamara de Thrym, para poder rescatar el tesoro de mi familia - dijo la NPC

-Kirito... - dijo Klein

-Ya entendimos, puede venir con nosotros - le respondio Kirito, haciendolo feliz a Klein, mientras los otros con cara de ( _ )

Cuando entraron, la recamara estaba llena de oro

\- Cuanto yuld valdra todo esto? - se pregunto Liz

-Parece que esta vacio, pero no hay que bajar la guardia - dijo Gohan

-Oigo los sonidos de un insecto - se escucho una voz hacia el fondo mientras de acercaba

-Va-vaya es enorme - dijo Leafa

-Deben ser las hadas de parte de Urd, porque no me dicen donde esta y se podran llevar todo el oro que puedan cargar

-Eso nunca va a pasar - dijo Klein

-Oh, vaya si es Freyja, ya decidiste en convertirte en mi esposa? - dijo Thrym, mientras Freyja lo miraba con seriedad - Hmm, tu debes ser el saiyajin que estaba hablandome Evil, me pregunto como pudo perder ante ti, jaja

\- saiya...jin? - pregunto Kirito mientras se acercaba Gohan en silencio

-No me sorprende que lo sepas, pero ya no importa mi secreto. Puedo notar que EvilGoku te a dado mas poder que antes - dijo Gohan con la sonrisa de Vegeta

-Al parecer para celebrar mi victoria en J tunheimr, es acabando con todos ustedes - dijo Thrym

-Esta vez vengare la muerte de Luffy y de Toriko - dijo Gohan preparandose

FIN

Proximo capitulo: La Genkidama Mundial


	3. Cap 3: La Genkidama Mundial

Cap 3: La Genkidama Mundial

Todos iban a atacar a Thrym, Kirito, Leafa, Klein y Gohan iban al frente, mientras que las otras estaban atras. Gohan corrio llamando la atencion de Thrym haciendo que le dara un golpe. Yui le aviso sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

-Gomu gomu no Jet Bazooka - dijo Gohan contraatacando

Leafa y Klein atacaron en la pierna dandole la oportunidad a Kirito usando dos espadas, sacandole un poco de da o

-Creo que va a ser dificil este combate - dijo Liz

-Tranquila tengo una plan - dijo Gohan dandole animo - GEAR SECOND!, (hay que admitirlo, es mejor en japones), Gomu gomu no Jet Pistol

\- Como puede ser tan bueno en esto? - se pregunto Silica

\- Gohan, danos 30 segundos! - dijo Kirito tomando una pocion

\- Gomu gomu no Jet Gatling! - grito el saiyan pegandole en la pierna

Sinon vio la oportunidad y le disparo una flecha en la cabeza

\- Como puedes ser tan tonto? ataca a la chica - le dijo Evil en la cabeza de Thrym

\- Toma esto! - dijo Thrym poniendo la mano en direccion a Sinon disparando un rayo de luz

\- Sinon, corre! - aviso Yui

La felina de color celeste, sin poder hacer nada, se quedo quieta. De repente aparece Gohan en posicion para defender a Sinon

-Super Karuma Kaioken - dijo Gohan absorviendolo (En la 1 temporada aparece la habilidad todavia no esta)

-Gohan... - dijo Sinon sin poder decir palabras

-Alejate - dijo Gohan con la ropa naranja y negra

-Vaya, vaya al fin muestras alguna de tus VERDADERAS habilidades - dijo Thrym

-En el pasado vi a mucha gente morir - dijo Gohan en forma normal acercandose a Thrym - Evil, mato a mis mejores amigos, Luffy y Toriko. Tambien, cuando regreso destruyo el mundo en donde vivia, extermino a varios de mis amigos - dijo Gohan haciendo que su pelo se volviera dorado - Mato a todos a quienes me importaban, Piccoro, Trunks,  
Goten, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura!. Jamas se lo perdonare - exclamo poniendo su pose de cargar energia (nose como decirlo XD) - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - grito hasta transformarse

\- Gohan? - dijo Kirito

\- Que es el? - se pregunto Leafa

Thrym lanzo su brazo derecho

-Esto es por Toriko - dijo Gohan en el momento de contraatacar - Fork, Knife - exclamo evitando el golpe y el siguiente - Jyuu GoRen Kugi Punch - grito dandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza - Esto es por Luffy, Gomu gomu no Spread - Le dio un pu etazo en forma de brazo de acero - Stamp - una patada de acero - Kane! - y un cabezaso como final

Luego comenzo a darle un combo con pu etazos - kamehame... - se alejo para darle con todo - HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - lanzo su rayo de luz haciendo una explosion

\- Crees que me hiciste algo? - exclamo Thrym - Tu padre lo hace mejor que tu - dijo lanzando un pu etazo

-Sarjyuu RokuRen Twin Kugi Punch! - contraatco dando un impulso, luego se teletransporto - Gomu gomu no Elephant Gun! - dio un pu etazo gigante de acero - AAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

\- Se acabo? - pregunto Kirito

-No - respondio Freyja

-Demonios, apenas tiene 2 barras de HP - dijo Gohan en el suelo

-Muajajaajajajaja, no creas que me derrotaste, debo admitirlo eres bueno - dijo Thrym

-Espadachin, no lograran derrotarlo facilmente, deben encontrar el tesoro de mi familia - exclamo Freyja

\- Que debemos buscar? - pregunto Kirito

-Un martillo de este tama o - respondio la hechisera

-Busquenlo, yo lo distraere - dijo Gohan

kirito y Leafa buscaron en los tesoros de Thrym, de repente Leafa le dice a Kirito que use una habilidad de rayo, encontraron un martillo y Kirito se lo lanzo a Freyja.  
En cuando vio el martillo se estaba transformando en... Un hombre!?, era Thor, el dios del rayo, todos miraron con cara de sorprendido (sobre todo Klein)

\- Como te atreves a robar mi preciado Mj lnir!?, te hare pagar por ello - dijo Thor

\- Dios asqueroso, me enga aste, te matare y te devolvere a Asgard! - exclamo Thrym

-Aun con la ayuda de Thor, no podemos ganar, solo tengo una opcion - penso Gohan teletransportandose - tengo algo que pedirles - les dijo a los otros - es posible ganar esto con mi Genkidama

\- Genkidama? - pregunto Kirito

-Es una tecnica que absorbe la energia de los seres vivos, plantas, animales, el aire y el agua y uso eso contra el enemigo - respondio Gohan

\- Crees derrotarlo con esa tecnica? - le pregunto Klein

-No lose, pero reunir la energia toma tiempo, es por eso que deben distraerlo mientras me enfoco en hacerla - respondio Gohan

-Ok, lo intentaremos - dijo Kirito

Mientras los demas atacaban, Gohan estaba en el aire reuniendo la energia en forma de una esfera celeste - Solo un poco mas... - dijo el saiyajin

-Gohan ahora?! - dijo Liz apurandolo

-Esta la energia completa pero... no sera suficiente - respondio Gohan

-Kazuto, solo quedan 15 puntos verdes - dijo Leafa haciendo que se preocupe Gohan

-Maldicion..., PARA TODAS PERSONAS EN ESTE MUNDO, LEVANTEN LAS MANOS Y DENME SU ENERGIA! - reclamo Gohan a todas las personas

Al oir ese mensaje las personas no hacian lo que queria Gohan, pensaban que era una broma o no les importaban - SI NO LO HACEN VAN MORIR TODOS USTEDES, SOLO TIENEN QUE LEVANTAR LAS MANOS - gritaba Gohan a las personas

-Psh, seguro es solo una tonta broma - dijo una persona

-Tienes razon solo un tonto haria algo como eso - exclamo otra

Mientras las personas negaban la peticion de Gohan, Evil puso un video de lo que esta pasando - Esta es la ultima vez que te voy ayudar - al mostrarles a las personas lo que les intento decirles las personas empezaron a levantar las manos

-Ahi esta, Ahi esta, Ahi esta - exclamo Gohan con alegria - Esto se acaba aqui y ahora! - lanzo la Genkidama, pero Thrym la pudo sostener

-Jaja, crees que con esa tecnica puedes derrotarme, Evil me dijo que algun momento la usarias - dijo Thrym

\- Demonios, no no! - gritaba Gohan

De repente, en la Genkidama aprecen dos rayos que hacen que aparescan de frente de los demas dos personas

\- Vamos, Toriko! - dijo un hombre con un sombrero de paja

-Ok, Luffy - dijo otro apareciendo a 3 metros de distancia

-No puede ser... - decia Gohan aguantando

\- Gomu Gomu Nooooooooo...! - gritaba Luffy corriendo hacia la Genkidama

\- Sarjyuu RokuRen...! - gritaba Toriko dando un salto igual que Luffy

\- ELEPHANT GATLING! - dio una rafaga de pu etazos gigante mas que Gohan

\- TWIN KUGI PUNCH! - dio un pu etazo mas potente que el del saiyajin

Mientras enfocaban el ataque hacia la Genkidama, Gohan se acercaba hacia ellos volando a una velocidad que lo supera -KAME HAME... - se transformo en super saiyajin mientras cargaba con todo - HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - grito lanzando su rayo con todo

El trio de los ataques sirvio para vencer a Thrym, cuando Gohan caia lentamente pudo ver a sus mejores amigos desaparecer, cuando callo dijo - Ya... Ya lo... ya lo vencimos? - pregunto Gohan sin ni siquiera moverse

-Al parecer si, bien hecho lo venciste eres el mejor luchador que nunca vi - respondio Kirito ayudandolo a levantarse

-Espadachines, ustedes vencieron al rey de los gigantes, como recompensa les dare esto - dijo Thor dandole a Klein un objeto - el martillo Mj lnir, usalo para luchar por la justicia, adios

-Kazuto, la mision aun continua - dijo Leafa

-Papa, se abrio un pasillo detras del trono - le aviso Yui

\- Que? - exclamo Kirito

Cuando bajaban las escaleras veian una espada dorada en el medio. Kirito empezo a recordar una cosa del pasado

-Perdon la tardanza - le dijo Kirito a la espada agarrandola para sacarla - esta muy pesada!

-Tu puedes Demuestra tus agallas - empezaron a animarlo todos Animo Kirito

Con un grito desesperante pudo al fin quitar la espada excaliber, de pronto el castillo comenzo a caer y desarmarze

-Es mi oportunidad de demostrar mis saltos de categoria olimpica - dijo Klein llendo para agarrar la rama que se estaba rompiendo, pero no lo logro

\- Klein eres un idiota! - grito Silica de miedo

Todos gritaban hasta un punto que todos se podian levantar

-Leafa, cuanto nos queda? - pregunto Kirito

-Kazuto, lo logramos estoy tan feliz - Leafa le dio un abrazo Kirito cuando escucho un sonido desde lejos - Tonkii, estamos a salvo

Todos subieron excepto Kirito y Gohan

-La espada es demasiada pesada para mi - penso en voz alta el espadachin negro

-Espera, yo te ayudo - dijo Gohan ayudando a Kirito con la espada - dame la espada y te la lanzare - Kirito al subir sin la excaliber Gohan se la lanzo

De pronto, una espada atraviesa a Gohan en el pecho izquierdo

-Vaya, bajaste la guardia - era Evil sacando la espada - Tu padre nunca la bajaria, deberia darte las gracias me hiciste mas fuerte desde hace 3 a os

-Eres un maldito - exclamo Gohan sin poder moverse haciendo que todos lo miraran a los dos

-Ya basta, porque le haces esto? el no te a hecho nada - dijo Sinon

-Me sorprende que no les hayas dicho lo que paso hace 3 a os - dijo Evil - bueno, supongo que eso ya no importa, porque estas muerto saiyajin - lanzo a Gohan a las profundidades de J tunheimr

Gohan al caer no pudo hacer nada igual que sus amigos, cuando escucha un grito como el de Sakura " GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" - AAAAAAAH! no dejare que destruyas este mundo -  
dijo Gohan transformandose en super saiyajin volando hacia arriba, haciendo que Evil tambien vaya arriba en un combate aereo, cuando peleaban con todo, Gohan intento darle una rafaga de golpes, pero Evil no recibio ninguno - YO NO PERDERE, ANTE TI! - grito Gohan mientras se teletransportaba haciendo un kamahameha, cuando lanzo su rayo de luz iba cayendo hacia abajo

-Gohan, estas bien? - pregunto Kirito

-S-si, pero ya no puedo moverme - respondio Gohan sin poder moverse

-Tal vez pudiste hacerme algo de da o, pero no sabes lo que te espera - dijo Evil en la mente de Gohan

Despues de un rato, aparece Urd - Muchas gracias, espadachines, por salvar J tunheimr mis hermanas y yo queremos agradecerles - dijo Urd

-Soy Verdani, tienen mi gratitud espadachines - dijo la hermana de Urd

-Soy Skuld, le doy las gracias espadachines - agradecio la segunda hermana

Las dos hermanas de Urd, les dieron puntos de experiencia y la espada de excaliber - les ofrecemos la espada como recompensa - la espada se guardo en el perfil de kirito y Gohan recibio un bonus,"La esfera de 4 estrellas" - Gracias, espadachines - dijieron las tres volando

De repente Klein, intento pedirle su informacion de contacto. Skuld le envio brillos al Klein ( _ ) - Klein, ahora te admiro en el fondo de mi corazon - dijo Liz

\- Sabe que solo es un programa del aparato? - le susurro a Liz en el oido

J tunheimr empezo a crecer las plantas y las raices y poniendose calido. Gohan abrio su menu para ver la esfera que gano.

-Es una linda piedra de cristal - admiro Silica

-No es una piedra, es una esfera del dragon - le corrigio Gohan

\- Esfera del dragon?, cuando se actualizaron? - pregunto Leafa

-No lose, pero debo saber porque estan aqui - afirmo el saiyajin, cuando recien acaba de sentir un dolor en el brazo - Vaya, no puedo terminar una pelea sin estar a punto de morir, verdad? - se quejo de dolor el sombrero de paja

-Llevare a Gohan a mi casa mientras se recupera - dijo Sinon agarrando al saiyajin

-Muy bien, nosotros estaremos alli en 40 minutos - dijo Kirito haciendo que Sinon ascienda con la cabeza

Cuando los 2 llegaron a casa, Gohan estaba en el piso con una sabana, cuando desperto, se levanto y miro a Sinon que estaba esperando que el despertara - Al fin te levantaste Como estas? -

-Mejor, aun siento algo, pero no es nada - respondio Gohan - Escucha, no tienes que hacer esto por mi, todo este tiempo estuve poniendolos en peligro

-Descuida, Kirito y yo ya sufrimos cosas asi - le afirmo con una sonrisa - Que paso hace 3 a os? - le pregunto

-Pense que yo... - Gohan se puso con la mirada abajo contandole lo que paso - El y yo estabamos luchando, cuando de repente libere mi verdadero poder queriendo solo venganza y matarlo, pero solo lo hice mas fuerte. Cuando lo venci pense que lo habia derrotado, pero regreso y ahora es mas fuerte, no pude proteger a mis amigos y ahora estan todos muertos, No pude proteger a nadie! - Gohan golpeo la mesa peque a saliendo un mensaje diciendo "irrompible"

-Se lo que sientes, yo no pude proteger a mi mama cuando era ni a - lo abrazo con fuerza haciendo que se calme - pero no es tu culpa, tu hiciste todo lo posible para salvarlos - cuando termino de hablar, los dos se estaban acercandose lentamente

De repente los demas abren la puerta, haciendo que Gohan y Sinon se separaran rapidamente

-Hola, como estan? - pregunto Klein

-B-bien n-na-nada esta pasando - tartamudeo el sombrero de paja

-Se nota que estas mejor - le dijo Kirito - quiero que nos cuentes todo, por favor Quien es el? Y por que te quiso matar?

-Esta bien, les contare - le respondio Gohan, todos se estaban sentado - Lo primero lo que tienen que saber es que... soy de otra dimension. Crean lo que quieran, pero es verdad

-Te creemos, ya hemos visto cosas que parecian imposibles, pero nada parecido con que otra dimension - dijo Kirito

Gohan le contaba la vida pasada que tuvo a los chicos - Entonces eres como un extraterrestre? - pregunto Leafa

-Algo asi, soy mitad humano, pero lo que verdad importa es que EvilGoku es mas poderoso que antes, aunque lo venci hace 3 a os, esto es diferente - explico el saiyajin

-Entiendo, en ese caso dime donde vives, asi podremos hablar en el mundo real - dijo Kirito

-Vivo en un hospital, pero nose cual es, tal vez mi amigo del gobierno Kikuoka me ayude - afirmo Gohan

-Que suerte, conosco a Kikuoka, he hecho trabajos para el - le explico el espadachin negro - lo llamare para pedirle la direccion

-Ok, los vere en el otro lado - dijo Gohan abriendo el menu para salir

Cuando abrio los ojos, estaba Kikuoka durmiendo en la silla

-eh, se or Kiukuoka? - Gohan quitandose el NeuroLinker

\- eh, que? oh, ya regresaste - respondio el agente

Gohan le conto todo lo que habia hecho mientras estaba en ALO.

-Me comunicare con Kirito para decirle que te pueden visitar ma ana - dijo Kikuoka

Al dia siguiente, Gohan espero que vengan todos sus amigos de ALO

-Disculpe, se encuentra un chico llamado Gohan - pregunto un chico con una chaqueta negra y sus pantalones del mismo color

-Si, 1 piso a la derecha, el numero de la habitacion es 146 - le respondio la secretaria

Cuando ese chico entro y saludo a Gohan, era Kirito - Vaya eres identico a tu personaje -

-Tu tampoco pareces ser diferente a tu personaje - se rieron los dos, hasta que entraron 5 personas mas

-Disculpen la tardanza - dijo una chica de pelo marron

-Tu debes ser Asuna - dijo Gohan se alando a la chica - tu eres Silica, Liz, Leafa y Sinon

-Gohan, la razon por la que vinimos es porque queremos ayudarte - dijo Kirito

-Dudo que puedan ayudarme, ya cause muchos problemas al estar aqui -

-No importa, somos tus amigos - exclamo Sinon

-No quiero que les pase nada, ustedes pueden morir tanto en el mundo virtual como el real, ya perdi a mis amigos en mi mundo -

De repente entra un doctor que quiere hablar con Gohan - disculpen, pero necesito hablar con Gohan un momento - todos se fueron de la habitacion. Despues de un rato, Gohan pudo salir de la habitacion junto a su doctor, el tenia ropa que le dio Kikuoka una remera roja, una chaqueta negra, un pantalon negro y unos zapatos negro. Todos fueron a verlo para preguntarle que le dijo el doctor

-El doctor dijo que estoy mejor y ya me dara el alta - dijo el semi-humano

\- Tienes un lugar para vivir? - pregunto Kirito

-No, pero tengo habilidades de supervivencia - explico con una sonrisa

-Puedes vivir conmigo mientras tanto - dijo Sinon haciendo que todos la miraran

-Esta bien, prometo no molestar - exclamo Gohan

El doctor llamo al semi-saiyajin para darle el alta, los otros se iban menos Sinon esperando a Gohan en la entrada - Vaya, al parecer alguien se interesa por ese chico -  
le burlo Liz a Sinon lo cual hiso que se sonrojara.

-Por cierto, Kikuoka me dijo que te dejo una moto - le aviso el doctor

\- En serio?, muchas gracias - se alegro Gohan

Cuando Gohan y Sinon salieron a la salida del hospital, Gohan uso las llaves para saber cual es su moto, era una moto negra y poderosa.

\- Sabes como usarla? - pregunto la chica con anteojos

-Si, he aprendido con unos amigos de otra dimension - respondio el humano saiyajin recordando sus momentos en Vestroia

Al llegar a la casa de Sinon - Puedes dormir conmingo en la cama - le dijo al semi-humano

\- Por que me ayudas? - pregunto Gohan

-Por que... porque somos amigos - le contesto Sinon sonrojada - ahora cambiate en el ba o

Cuando los dos se fueron a la cama, Gohan no pudo dormir por la batalla que tuvo contra Evil Goku hasta pudo recordar lo que dijo "no sabes lo que te espera"

NOTA: La primera temporada no esta completa, yo la seguire asi no se confunden en la trama


End file.
